Haeundae I'Park Building T3
Haeundae I'Park Building T3 is a 46-story residential building that is a part of Haeundae I'Park development in Haeundae-gu, Busan, South Korea. The unique yacht-shaped design of the building means that its residential units have floor plans with curved walls and corners that are rarely seen in typical high-rise condominiums. Each residential floor contains 10 units, with the exception of several uppermost floors, which contains fewer units. Part of the first two floors also house retail units. The building has two elevator cores that each primarily serve units numbered 1-5 and 6-10 respectively, though both are accessible via a common corridor on all floors. Each core contains 3 low-rise, 3 high-rise elevators and one service elevator running along the entire length of the building. All of the building's elevators have been supplied by ThyssenKrupp. Building Information *'Name:' Haeundae I'Park Building T3 *'Type:' Residential, Retail *'Location:' Haeundae-gu, Busan, South Korea *'Year of completion:' 2011 *'Facilities' **'Floors 31-46:' Condominiums **'Floor 30:' Plant, refuge floor, residential amenities (fitness centre and sky lounge) **'Floors 3-29:' Condominiums **'Floor 2:' Retail, residential amenities (party room, boardroom, guest suites) **'Floor 1:' Retail, residential lobby **'Floor B1:' Laundry room, car park **'Floors B6-B2:' Car park Elevator Information Low Zone Elevators for Units 1-5 (Elevators 1 to 3) There are three elevators primarily serving units numbered 1-5 on floors up to 28. A key fob is required to access condominium floors in these, as well as all other elevators serving the residences. *'Manufacturer:' ThyssenKrupp *'Model:' Elejet *'Year of installation:' 2010 *'Capacity:' 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons *'Speed: ' 2.5m/s (500FPM) *'Drive type:' AC VFD gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Passenger *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' LCD screen *'Serviced floors:' 1', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28 High Zone Elevators for Units 1-5 (Elevators 4 to 6) There are three elevators primarily serving units numbered 1-5 on floors 29 and above. *'Manufacturer: ThyssenKrupp *'Model:' Elejet *'Year of installation:' 2011 *'Capacity:' 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons *'Speed: '''3.5m/s (700FPM) *'Drive type:' AC VFD gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Passenger *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' LCD screen *'Serviced floors:' '''1', 2, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46 Service Elevator for Units 1-5 (Elevator 7) There is a service elevator primarily serving units numbered 1-5. This also acts as a fireman's elevator during an emergency. *'Manufacturer:' ThyssenKrupp *'Model:' Elejet *'Year of installation:' 2011 *'Capacity:' 2000kg (4400lbs) / 24 persons *'Speed: '''3.5m/s (700FPM) *'Drive type:' AC VFD gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Fireman's *'Door type:' 2-speed telescopic *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' LED dot-matrix *'Serviced floors:' B5, B4, B3, B2, B1, '''1', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46 Low Zone Elevators for Units 6-10 (Elevators 8 to 10) There are three elevators primarily serving units numbered 6-10 on floors up to 38. *'Manufacturer:' ThyssenKrupp *'Model:' Elejet *'Year of installation:' 2010 *'Capacity:' 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons *'Speed: '''2.5m/s (500FPM) *'Drive type:' AC VFD gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Passenger *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' LCD screen *'Serviced floors:' '''1', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28 High Zone Elevators for Units 6-10 (Elevators 11 to 13) There are three elevators primarily serving units numbered 6-10 on floors 39 and above. *'Manufacturer:' ThyssenKrupp *'Model:' Elejet *'Year of installation:' 2011 *'Capacity:' 1600kg (3500lbs) / 24 persons *'Speed: '''3.5m/s (700FPM) *'Drive type:' AC VFD gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Passenger *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' LCD screen *'Serviced floors:' '''1', 2, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46 Service Elevator for Units 6-10 (Elevator 14) There is a service elevator primarily serving units numbered 6-10. This also acts as a fireman's elevator during an emergency. *'Manufacturer:' ThyssenKrupp *'Model:' Elejet *'Year of installation:' 2011 *'Capacity:' 2000kg (4400lbs) / 24 persons *'Speed: '''3.5m/s (700FPM) *'Drive type:' AC VFD gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Fireman's *'Door type:' 2-speed telescopic *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' LED dot-matrix *'Serviced floors:' B5, B4, B3, B2, B1, '''1', 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, 46 Parking Elevators (Elevators 15 to 17) There are three elevators serving the parking levels, as well as the laundry room on the first basement. One of these go all the way down to basement 6, while the other two terminates at basement 5. *'Manufacturer:' ThyssenKrupp *'Model:' synergy 2.0 *'Year of installation:' 2011 *'Capacity:' 1150kg (2500lbs) / 17 persons *'Speed: '''1.5m/s (300FPM) *'Drive type:' AC VFD machine-room-less gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Passenger *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' LED dot-matrix *'Serviced floors:' B6, B5, B4, B3, B2, B1, '''1' (elevator 15); B5, B4, B3, B2, B1, 1''' (elevators 16 and 17) Retail Elevator There is an elevator that serves the retail units on parts of the first and second floors. *'''Manufacturer: ThyssenKrupp *'Model:' Evolution *'Year of installation:' 2011 *'Capacity:' 750kg (1650lbs) / 11 persons *'Speed: '''1m/s (200FPM) *'Drive type:' AC VFD machine-room-less gearless traction *'Scenic windows:' None *'Status:' In service *'Usage:' Passenger *'Door type:' Single-speed center opening *'Exterior door system:' Automatic *'Interior door system:' Automatic *'Door detector system:' Unknown *'Car floor indicator type:' LED dot-matrix *'Serviced floors:' B1, '''1', 2 Category:Buildings in Busan, South Korea